While you were Sleepping
by Hope A
Summary: While Angel and Cordelia were training, Fred accidentally gets knocked unconscious and rushed to the hospital. Wes stays by her side and reveals a secret that may change the way things are.
1. Default Chapter

While you were Sleeping  
  
While Angel and Cordelia were training, Fred accidentally gets knocked unconscious and rushed to the hospital. Wes stays by her side and reveals a secret that may change the way things are.  
  
  
  
"This doesn't make sense", Fred states  
  
"What doesn't make sense?" Wesley asked  
  
"This equation, it's a brainteaser, but the variables and Algebraic symbols don't match correctly. I think they wanted to switch the A squared and the A + B squared – 12245 1567 A squared to the 14th power. "  
  
Oh how interesting, Wes states a little confused  
  
Hey Fred, watcha doing? Angel asks  
  
"Oh just trying to do an Algebraic equation, but the terms and variables don't match the ascending order that the 2nd law of physics states, and could lead to a big problem if the..  
  
I'm not to much again aren't I?" Fred says very fast and a little nervously  
  
" Yeah just a little" Angel agrees  
  
Cordy walks in.  
  
" Hey you ready to train?" Angel asks  
  
" Yeah just give me two seconds" Cordy replies  
  
"Ok but hurry up"  
  
"Yep", Cordy says as she runs to the bathroom  
  
" Hey, umm, I don't mean to sound….it's just… I was wondering.." Fred started to say  
  
" Do you want to watch us fight?" Angel finishes  
  
" Would you mind", Fred asks in a shy way  
  
" Well I just don't want you to get hurt"  
  
" I won't I'll sty out of your way"  
  
" Ok then"  
  
" Ready" Cordy says  
  
Angel and Cordy begin to fight little. Fred watches in amazement. Cordy is getting better and is doing well. The fight is getting rougher and Angel tells Fred to go upstairs. They're using swords and he doesn't want her to get hurt.  
  
" Fred you should go up stairs, we're going to use swords now"  
  
"Ok" Fred said without arguing, unlike Cordelia  
  
Fred ran up the stairs. Cordy and Angel continue to fight and Cordy wins. He tells her she should train with the punching bag now. Cordy starts to punch and after a few minutes she quits. She goes up stairs to rest. Angel continues to use the punching bag.  
  
Fred sees Cordy and decides to back down, she needed to get her glasses and didn't want to disturb them earlier. Fred runs half way down to see Angel, with no shirt punching the bag as hard as possible. He does not see her. She goes behind the bag just when he kicks it hitting Fred into the wall and unconscious on the floor. Angel realizes what he has done and rushes over to her.  
  
  
  
" Fred, oh God, Fred, Are you ok? Fred please wake up", Angel says with worry and anger.  
  
Wesley hears the boom, Fred's body made against the wall and rushes down to the basement. He sees Fred on the ground, knocked out with Angel hovered over her trying to wake her up.  
  
" Oh God, what happened?" Wesley asked with confusion, and anger  
  
" I was working out and she must have went behind the punching bag just when I went to kick it. I didn't see her I swear." Angel explains  
  
" It's okay, just get her up"  
  
Angel carries Fred in his arms upstairs and lays her down on the couch. Cordy and Gunn huddle around her.  
  
" What happened?" Cordy asked  
  
" Angel accidentally knocked her out w/ the punching bag" Wes states  
  
" Accidentally? H.."  
  
" I kicked the bag" Angel said  
  
" I think we should bring her to the hospital" Gunn suggested  
  
" No, she'll be fine" Angel argued  
  
" No, Gunn's right" Wes agreed  
  
" Yeah" Cordy added  
  
" Oh, I'm so sorry Fred, I didn't see you! I'm so sor- Wait why was she in the basement in the first place?"  
  
" She said she needed her glasses which she left down there earlier" Wes stated  
  
" Oh" Angel replied  
  
Angel grabbed a shirt and carried Fred out to the car. Wesley sat w/ her in the back seat w/ her head on his lap. Angel got a blanket out of the trunk and placed it over her. Angel drove to the Hospital and carried her into the ER.  
  
" Hello, we need help, our friend, she's unconscious" Angel yelled  
  
" How long?" the nurse asked  
  
" umm about 20 to 30 minutes I guess" Angel said while placing her petite and light body on a bed  
  
" Ok, what's her name and hold old is she?"  
  
" uh umm" Angel stuttered  
  
" Her name is Winifred, but we call her Fred for short, and I think she's about 25." Wesley answered  
  
" Ok and what happened?" the nurse added  
  
" She fell down our basement stair case" Angel lied  
  
" How long before you found her?"  
  
" A few seconds, she tripped and I heard it so I ran down with Wesley", Angel states pointing to Wes  
  
" Was she conscious after she fell?"  
  
" No"  
  
" Ok, you say she fell down the stairs, was she drunk or did some one push her or?"  
  
" No she had sandals on and the steps are steep so her tripped" Angel stated angrily  
  
" Ok she should be fine just let us check her out ok?"  
  
" Yeah" Angel said  
  
Angel watched as they rolled her away on the bed. He felt so bad and scared b/c she was little and frail, he may have injured her more than it appears. They all waited in the lobby of the hospital for the news. About and hour later Angel started to get edgy and upset.  
  
" What's taking so long"  
  
" Angel sit down and relax" Cordy said  
  
" Relax, how can I relax, she could be seriously injured" Angel yelled  
  
A doctor steeped out of the ER .  
  
" Angel?" the doctor asked  
  
" Yeah that's me"  
  
" Well Fred will be fine, she has a slight head injury and is still not awake"  
  
" Oh God"  
  
" She'll be fine and should wale up tomorrow, one of you can stay with her if you'd like"  
  
" I'll stay" Angel protested  
  
" You can't Angel the sun" Cordy reminded him  
  
" Fine"  
  
" I'll stay with her" Wes said  
  
" That's a good idea" Cordy said  
  
" Cordy will pick you up w/ Fred tomorrow morning or whenever" Angel stated  
  
" Bye" Wes said  
  
The doctor showed Wesley to her room. When he entered he say Fred lying on a bed with bandages wrapped around her head and a temporary cast around her wrist. She was still not awake so Wes didn't know if she was in any pain. He looked at her with a sad worried face. The doctor brought in a chair and placed it next to her bed. Wesley walked over to her and sat down. He picked up her hand and held it. A few minutes later her heart monitor started to jump and her heart was beating to fast. A doctor rushed and told Wes to wait outside. Wesley watched from outside. The doctor cam out to talk to him.  
  
" It seems that her body went into a state of shock, which woke her up."  
  
"I s she alright though?" Wes asked  
  
" Yes, oh yes, she'll be fine"  
  
" Can I go in and see her?"  
  
" Yes, you cans stay with her tonight but make sure she gets some sleep"  
  
" Yes thank you"  
  
Wes walked in the room and sat down again  
  
" hi" he said  
  
" Hi, what happened? Where am I?"  
  
" You're in a hospital. You were knocked out when Angel kicked the punching bag."  
  
" oh, all I remember is reaching for my glasses and then it went black. I still have a pain in my stomach from when the bag hit me."  
  
Fred was still in her original clothes. They didn't want to move her to much or they may have injured her back. Fred put her hand in the middle of her stomach and began to rub it. Wesley put his hand over hers and followed her motion. She stopped lifted up the bottom of her shirt, just enough to see her stomach. There was bruise, all black and blue from the bag that hit her. 'Angel must kicked it very hard to leave a bruise like that' Wes thought. Wesley looked at her bruise and started to get tears in his eyes. He felt so bad and there was nothing he could do. If he told the doctor, he'd have to lie or they would think someone abused her. Fred looked at it in horror and pulled her shirt back down. Wesley went to get an ice pack.  
  
" Oh, God, I'll be right back, I'm going to get ice pack for you ok?"  
  
" Thanks Wesley"  
  
Wesley ran out and told the nurse he wanted an ice pack.  
  
" I need an ice pack"  
  
" What for?" the nurse asked  
  
" umm her wrist hurts"  
  
" ok, right this way"  
  
Wesley came back and placed the ice on her stomach. She opened her mouth as if to scream, but nothing came out. A shiver came over her and then she was fine. Wesley watched her as she slept and didn't not sleep at all the whole night. Wesley wanted to tell Fred something but did not know how to tell her, so he told her while she was sleeping.  
  
" Fred, I know you've been through a lot lately, but I've been meaning to tell you something. I know you and love you as a friend, but I want to know you better. Fred, I think I'm in love with you…. To be continued 


	2. While you were sleeping part 2: A night ...

While you were Sleeping Part 2  
  
With that said Wesley sat back and just watched her the rest of the night. The next morning the doctors told him Fred could go home. Fred was still a little weak, so Wesley carried her to the car and placed her in the back seat. Cordy was in the driver's seat. Wesley got in the back and laid Fred on his lap.  
  
" How are you" Cordy asked with a smile  
  
Fred looked at Wesley.  
  
" Fine"  
  
" Well when we get home, you can eat something and you'll be as good as new" cordy stated  
  
" Yeah, well I don't think I'll be eating to much, I'm not really hungry"  
  
Fred and Wesley both knew it was b/s of her bruise and she was uncomfortable in any position, except lying down.  
  
When they arrived at the hotel, Angel was waiting there sitting on the couch. When Fred walked in he looked happy to see her but felt guilty for what he had done.  
  
" Hi-a Fred! How are you?"  
  
" Fine I'm doing good"  
  
Wesley carried her in and lied her down on the couch.  
  
" Oh, how's your wrist?" Angel asked noticing the ACE bandage  
  
" Oh fine, a little sore but should be better by tomorrow"  
  
" You really had us worried" Angel said  
  
" Yeah Wesley told me how worried and concerned 'yal were, but you don't have to be, I'm fi-ine" Fred said while trying to sit up, but it just hurt to much.  
  
Wesley looked at her sympathetically and knew why she couldn't sit up. Angel tried to help her, but she just lied back down.  
  
" Do you want anything?" Angel asked  
  
" No, no thank you"  
  
" You sure?"  
  
" Yeah" Fred said in a tired tone while she closed her eyes.  
  
Wesley pulled Angel aside  
  
" May be we should bring her up to her room. She'll be more comfortable" Wesley suggested  
  
" Yeah that's a good idea," Angel agreed  
  
Angel went over to Fred and bent down to pick her up. He lifted up her back in attempt to not hurt her but he did.  
  
"Ahh" Fred said while Angel tried to pick her up.  
  
Angel lifted up her back in such a way in stretched he stomach muscles.  
  
" What, What's wrong" Angel said while he put her back down  
  
" Oh, nothing, nothing, just a little sore"  
  
" Is it your back?" Angel asked  
  
" Umm…"  
  
" I'll try" Wesley said interrupting her and trying to pick her up  
  
Wesley put one arm under her legs, not lifting up yet, and the other arm behind her high back, near her shoulder blades. He lifted her whole body at once and did not hurt Fred at all. He had to lift and carry her before, so he knew how to do it this time too.  
  
Fred smiled up at him as she closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest.  
  
Wesley headed up to her room and pushed the door open. He placed her on her bed gently and pulled a blanket, that was on the end of the bed, over her. She smiled and fell asleep. Wesley went back down stairs and went into his office.  
  
" How did you know how to pick her up right?" Angel asked accusingly  
  
" Well I had to do it at the hospital" he replied  
  
" Yeah but at the hospital, you must have hurt her the first time you picked her up right?"  
  
" I suppose"  
  
" Is she more hurt than it looks? Do you two know something your not telling me?"  
  
" No Angel we-"  
  
" Wesley, come on. I need to know if I hurt her any more than it appears"  
  
" Well you must know, she has a bruise"  
  
"A bruise? Where?"  
  
"On her stomach"  
  
" How did you know? Did she show you?"  
  
" Well, she rubbed her stomach because it hurt, so she lifted up the bottom of her shirt and there was a bruise there"  
  
" How could – did I – How did she get it?"  
  
" When the bag hit her, it hit her right in the stomach causing it to bruise"  
  
" Oh God, why didn't she tell me"  
  
" She didn't want you to know. And when you began to pick her up, you lifted her back which stretched her stomach"  
  
" Oh, no, I feel terrible,"  
  
" That's why she didn't say any thing"  
  
Angel stormed out of his office. Wesley watched him at he headed for the stairs. Wesley ran out to stop him.  
  
" Angel she needs to rest, don't make her upset" Wes says as he pulls at Angel arm  
  
Angel turns around  
  
" Fine. I'll deal with it later"  
  
The next morning everyone is up and down stairs except Fred. Up to her room, Fred is awake and trying to get up, but it still hurts slightly. She 's been up since 5 and it is now 9:30. She is waiting to hear Wesley come in.  
  
" He must be running late, yeah that's what it is" Fred says aloud to herself  
  
She didn't want to call for Angel b/c she didn't want to bother him and she probably couldn't yell that hard anyway. She hears a " hello" from downstairs.  
  
" It's Wesley" she says aloud  
  
She tries to get up again but fails.  
  
" How's Fred?" Wes asks  
  
" I dunno, I didn't check on her" Angel answers  
  
"Oh well I'll go up then and check on her ok?"  
  
" yeah whatever"  
  
Fred tries to get up to show Wesley she's better. She tries to roll out of bed and falls to the floor hurting herself. She doesn't scream, but starts to faintly cry so no one could hear her. Wesley head up and when he reaches her hallway he can her cry a little. He rushes to her door and can hear Fred sobbing. He goes in and kneels to the floor to help her up.  
  
" Ahh, ahh Wesley help"  
  
" It's ok, you'll be okay don't worry"  
  
" It hurts Wesley, ahh"  
  
" Sshh. Calm down. Where does it hurt?"  
  
" Every where. Ahh. I tried to get out of bed and fell to the floor ahh"  
  
Wesley quickly picks Fred up and places her petite figure on her bed. She lies there in pain not knowing what will happen.  
  
" My stomach felt better, so-so I-I tired to get up"  
  
" Sshh. You'll be ok"  
  
Wes gets Fred some Tylenol and a glass of water. Fred downs the drugs and lies down. Wesley sits on the edge of her bed and stoked her leg gently.  
  
" I'm sorry Wesley"  
  
"It's not your fault"  
  
" Yes, if I hadn't gone down, this never would have happened. I should have just stayed out and listened to Angel"  
  
" Did he see you before he hit you?"  
  
" No but earlier when they were training, he told me go upstairs so I wouldn't get hurt."  
  
" But they were done but I guess Angel wasn't. It's ok"  
  
" Do we have to tell him"?  
  
" Well if you can get better soon, we won't have to"  
  
"Ok, can get me some heat pads or something"  
  
" Well would you rather take a warn bath?" Wes asked amazed he could even ask it  
  
" Yeah I would"  
  
Wesley went into the bathroom and turned the faucets on and waits for warm water. Then he put puts the plug at the bottom of the tub, so it will start to fill up. He goes into Fred's room to help her. As she sits on the bed, he helps her take her blouse off. He stands her up and takes of her skirt. Now she is just in her underwear and bra. He places her back down on the bed. He sees her bruise, which has gone down, and rubs it lightly. She places her hand over his, and closes her eyes. He stops; she looks up as he takes of his glasses. Fred starts to unbutton his shirt and takes it off. He goes back into the bathroom and puts bubble bath in the water. Bubbles start to form and soon the whole tub is full of bubbles. He shuts off the water. He carries Fred into the bathroom and places her in it, with her undergarments on. Wesley is gentleman and did not want to disgrace her. He shuts and locks the door. He takes off his pants, and in his boxers, steps in sitting in back of her. He massages her neck and back. She sighs and smiles. He takes a facecloth, puts soap on it and rubs her back and neck. He can smell the fresh lavender and they lay there in each other's arms. He takes a cup from the ledge and dips in the water, filling it. She tilts her head back as he pours the water on her head wetting her hair. She shivers but then smile. He does it again to make sure her hair is completely wet. He takse shampoo and pours some in his hands. He rubs her head and hair with it making a rich lather. He then pours more water on her head until her hair is rinsed out. When he is done she leans back and relaxes herself into him. They lay in the tub for about an hour. Then they both remember; everyone is still downstairs. Wesley gets up grabbing a towel. He lifts Fred out of the tub. He gets another towel and starts to dry her off. He wraps Fred in the towel and put her in her bed. He opens drawers grabbing clothes for her to put on. He takes his clothes and changes in the bathroom. Fred manages to put new underwear on, but Wesley must do the rest. He puts her blouse on her and buttons it up. Then he slips her skirt on her and zips it up. She quickly ties back her hair and put a hanker chief over her wet bun. Wesley runs down stairs to greet everyone.  
  
" What took you so long" Angel asks  
  
" Oh I just talked a little and watched her sleep. She wanted me to stay until she fell asleep" Wes answers  
  
" Oh, Is she coming down or is she still sleeping?" Angel asks  
  
" Oh she's up. I think she might come down"  
  
"Oh good"  
  
Suddenly Fred enters a little uneasily but still manages to get down the steps.  
  
" Hi everyone" she says  
  
" Hi, did you sleep well?" Angel asks  
  
" Yeah I slept great" Fred answers as she looks into Wesley 's eyes adoringly  
  
The End 


End file.
